Iron Man Armor: Mark XLVI
The Mark XLVI Armor is Tony Stark's forty-sixth Iron Man suit. It was built after Mark XLV was damaged during the Battle of Sokovia and is the most advanced suit Tony has made, so far. History Creation This suit, created by Tony Stark shortly before the proposal of the Sokovia Accords, was the one he used when manipulated into fighting against his fellow Avengers by Helmut Zemo's machinations.Captain America: Civil War Clash of the Avengers Stark used this armor throughout the Clash of the Avengers, it's left Repulsor was disabled by Ant-Man, when the latter shrunk and went inside the suit to disable it completely. Further damage was prevented when the suit's fire-suppressant systems caused Ant-Man to leave. The suit sustained some damage when Scarlet With telkinetically hurled cars at Stark. While War Machine and Iron Man were chasing Captain America and Winter Soldier in the Quinjet they had taken, Vision accidentally disabled the armor trying to fire a beam at Falcon, causing War Machine to plummet helplessly to the ground. Neither Iron Man nor Falcon were able to reach War Machine in time, and he hit the ground hard. Rhodes survived the accident, but suffered severe spinal injuries that left him almost paralyzed. Battle of the HYDRA Siberian Facility Stark used this confront Rogers and Barnes in a HYDRA Siberian Facility in Siberia. But after Zemo showed a footage of the Assassination of Maria and Howard Stark by Barnes in 1991, Stark became outrageous. Stark attacks Rogers and Barnes. Rogers attempts to talk to Stark, but Stark refuses to listen. In the resulting fight, Stark attacks Rogers using his repulsors. Stark proceeds to attack Barnes, but Barnes counter-attacks and goes for his arc reactor. But Stark blasted off Barnes' arm using the Unibeam. This makes Rogers furious and attacks Stark. F.R.I.D.A.Y. tells Stark that he cannot defeat Rogers in hand-to-hand combat. But Stark tells F.R.I.D.A.Y. to analyze Rogers and use it as a counter-measure. Stark now began to counter-attack Rogers and uses his repulsors to attack him. Before Stark could attack Rogers again with repulsors, Barnes tries to pull the leg of Stark, but instead he kicks him, and Rogers seizes the opportunity. Captain America disabled the suit by jamming his shield into its arc reactor, allowing him and Bucky Barnes to escape the facility. Capabilities *'Enhanced Durability:' The armor gives an enhanced durability. With this armor, Stark can take damages from Captain America's Shield and Barnes' Prosthetic arm. *'Flight': Like previous versions of the armor, this one allows for flight via jets in his back torso, boots, and his repulsors. *'Repulsors': Iron Man's primary mode of attack is his repulsor beams, which are launched from the nodes of the armor's palms. *'Lasers': The armor can fire a laser from the back of each of its hands similar to armors after the Mark VI. *'Missiles': This armor has six mini-missile launchers on each shoulder, along with one on the back of each forearm. *EMP projectiles: Fired from the forearm is capable of neutralizing the electrical systems. *F.R.I.D.A.Y.: Provides suit feedback, tactical analysis and tactical countermeasures. It was able to analyze Captain America's fight pattern and provide a programmed countermeasure tactic. *'Unibeam': A powerful repulsor beam emitted from the chest Arc Reactor. Radius varying intensity. *'Powered clamp': Two disc like projectiles launched consecutively with retractable metal fibers that can form a powered clamp to bind enemies. It is launched from the upper right hand of the armor. It is powerful enough to bind the legs of Captain America. *'Collapsible Helmet': Unlike prior variations on the armor, which had at most a removable faceplate, this armor has a fully-collapsible helmet. Trivia *The Mark 46 resembles the Bleeding Edge armor from the comics. Unlike the majority of Iron Man armors, the suit is visibly sculpted to resemble human musculature, creating a more sleek design. *Unlike previous suits, it has multiple R.T. reactors throughout the armor's body. References External Links * Iron Man Armor: Mark 046 Iron Man Armor: Mark 046 Iron Man Armor: Mark 046